


Brat

by myaekingheart



Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [10]
Category: Naruto
Genre: F/M, Festivals, Fluff, Kid Hatake Kakashi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-23
Updated: 2021-01-23
Packaged: 2021-03-14 20:15:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,731
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28926408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myaekingheart/pseuds/myaekingheart
Summary: In which little Kakashi fends off Rei's bad luck during the much-anticipated Konoha Matsuri.(Standalone companion piece to The Scarecrow and The Bell)
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Natsuki Rei, Hatake Kakashi/Original Female Character(s)
Series: The Scarecrow and the Bell [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1913203
Kudos: 1





	Brat

**Author's Note:**

> Hi this fluff was brought to you by my crippling depression and insatiable need for fluff.

Konoha Matsuri was Rei’s favorite time of the year. The glittering lanterns, the women in fancy kimonos, and of course the fireworks overhead were mesmerizing. This year, she was more excited than ever before.

Kakashi had been particularly busy lately. He had recently started the academy and he was training hard every single day. Sakumo was so proud. Rei would wait outside, swinging her little legs on the porch, every single day eager to know what all her best friend was learning. She hoped that someday she would start pursuing her ninja dreams and learn it all, too.

As much as she loved hearing about his classes and especially the rising excitement of catching him appear at the end of the street every day, a part of her also grieved the life they had before this. The days when Kakashi did not have responsibilities. When they would rush to each other at the break of dawn and stay together until they fell asleep, sweaty and sore, in a heap in the grass. She was, for lack of a better word, her everything and she didn’t take kindly to the thought of him and his time belonging to anyone else. And that was why this year’s matsuri was so special: she would finally get a chance to be with him, completely unhindered, for the first time since he started school. Her excitement was almost palpable.

Little Rei tugged at Grandma Teiko’s sleeve as she sat there sewing a new flak jacket. With the chunin exams only a month away, the Konoha Grandmother’s Coalition was hard-pressed. Rei only hoped that the old woman could make at least a little time for her now. She trusted no one else in her quest.

Grandma Teiko paused and looked down at her granddaughter, a soft but curious smile on her lips. Rei idled for a moment before motioning for Teiko to lean down. She cupped her hands around her mouth and whispered her request in the woman’s ear. “Ah, I see” Grandma Teiko hummed, nodding slowly. “I’m sure I can help with that.” She set her sewing down on the table and hoisted her creaking body up out of her chair. Rei beamed. She took her grandmother’s hand in hers and excitedly led her back to her bedroom.

The request was simple and sweet: _Grandma, make me pretty_. Teiko understood the context of this request immediately. Rei wanted to look nice for Kakashi. She loved Kakashi. It was plain as the sun in the sky, bright and brilliant and unmistakable.

Rei flung her closet open and furrowed her brows. “I need new clothes!” she lamented, falling back on her bed. “Grandma, why don’t I own anything pretty?”

“It doesn’t help that you dirty everything you own” Grandma Teiko chuckled, displaying a tattered shirt splattered with stubborn grass stains. Rei’s closet was, perhaps expectedly, plain and casual. The exact sort of clothes you would expect for a romping little girl. She didn’t care for princesses and frills the way some girls did. No, she yearned to be a ninja and ninjas did not wear glitter and tulle. They wore dirt and grass and they wore them with pride. Of course, that didn’t help Rei’s case whatsoever now.

“Maybe if you cleaned them better, they wouldn’t be so icky” Rei snarked back, but there was no malice in her voice. Grandma Teiko shot her a sharp look, shaking her head as she shuffled over and bonked the girl lightly on the head with her cane. Rei erupted in a fit of unbridled laughter.

“Maybe if you cleaned your own clothes, you’d do a better job!” Teiko joked. She ruffled Rei’s fiery hair with a smirk before turning back to the closet. “But you do have quite the point” she continued, squinting at her granddaughter’s wardrobe. “Nope, none of this will do for the festival tonight.”

Rei draped an arm over her face and groaned. “Thank you, Sherlock!” she complained. “So help me!”

Teiko paused a moment, considering, before shuffling out of the room. “I think I have just the thing!” she called over her shoulder. Rei propped herself up on her elbows as she watched the old woman depart, equal parts confused and concerned. Whatever this was, it better be good.

Tucked away in Grandma Teiko’s room was a trunk full of old heirlooms and knickknacks. Things from her rural childhood and from her unspoken past. Among them was a lavish kimono, far too big for Rei but providing enough material for ample alterations. The ornate fabric was sleek and soft, the colors vibrant and cool. Yes, this would be the perfect solution to Rei’s problem. Teiko smiled in satisfaction as she hugged the kimono to her chest and shuffled back into her granddaughter’s bedroom.

Rei stared with wide eyes as Teiko laid the ensemble out on her bed, smoothing the wrinkles and situating the sleeves in a demure pose. “It’s so pretty” Rei cooed, grazing the fabric with a gentle touch. “But how am I ever going to fit in this thing?”

“Use your head, girl” Teiko mused. “You forget that I’m a whiz with a needle and thread.”

“But that’s so much work!” Rei complained. “It’s impossible.”

Grandma Teiko swirled her gnarled cane in her hand, threatening another bop to the head. “Nothing is impossible” she corrected. She scooped the kimono up in her arms and headed toward the kitchen, murmuring additionally, “After all, _I’m possible_ is baked right into the phrase itself.”

Rei watched her depart despondently, chasing after when she realized there was no convincing the old woman otherwise. She sat beside her grandmother, chin on the kitchen table as she watched her work her magic. A seam here, a snip there, and suddenly the kimono was the perfect size for little Rei. It was amazing how much a simple needle and thread could change, like magic. A part of her wanted to learn Grandma Teiko’s ways but she knew she did not have the patience to take measurements and cut patterns.

“Oh, it’s nothing” Teiko swatted humbly. “If you think this is good work, you should see Edna at the kimono shop. Now _she_ is a sewing whiz.” But that meant nothing to Rei’s rapture.

“But what about the kimono?” Rei asked. “Are you sure you’re okay with cutting up something so old? Did it mean anything to you?”

Grandma Teiko pursed her lips and drummed her fingers against the table. “Yes” she considered after a moment. She distinctly remembered the day she got that kimono, so long ago. It was on Edna’s recommendation, actually. And by _recommendation_ , she meant Edna bought it for her and insisted she wear it. Teiko was only eight years old and much like her granddaughter, turned her nose up at anything fancy. After all, she was a farm girl far more at home beneath the blossoming mandarins and beside the rice paddies than outfitted in clothes such as this. But she wore the dress anyway and it proved surprisingly positive results. As much as Grandma Teiko cherished the memories embedded in that silk, she knew that mementos were meaningless. “I enjoyed my time being able to fit into this thing” she continued, “But those days are long overdue. Any memories I want to hold onto are all up here.” Here, she tapped her temple and smiled softly. “Besides, this kimono may have been important to me but _you_ are more important.” She patted her granddaughter on the head affectionately as Rei beamed and lunged for a hug.

“Thank you, Grandma” she whispered into her chest. “I hope I wear it well.”

“You will, girl” Teiko assured. “Now let’s go get you done up. The festival will start soon.”

Kakashi knocked on their door at sundown, prepared to take Rei into the city. He was so tiny and dapper in his little yukata. The perfect gentleman. “Where’s Rei?” he asked as he stepped inside.

Hana smiled softly down at the boy, replying, “She’ll be just another moment. She’s still getting ready.” Kakashi gave a single nod as he waited in the doorway, growing mildly impatient. What was taking her so long, anyway? Maybe she got stuck in her dress. Maybe her brush got caught in her hair. The idea of her in a dress was so blasphemous to him, though, he restrained laughter right there in the foyer. Rei wasn’t like other girls. She didn’t care about appearances and he liked her that way. It made her less shallow, less airheaded. He appreciated a girl who had her priorities straight. A girl he could level with, who enjoyed the same things he did and within that, share a bond.

A few more moments passed before Grandma Teiko shuffled into the room, a satisfied smile on her face. “Alright, she’s as ready as she’ll ever be!” she announced. With a flourish, she stepped aside and ushered Rei into the room. Kakashi’s eyes went wide.

“Rei…is that you?” he asked. She looked nothing like the girl he had always known. Her usually mangled hair was smoothed back into two little buns on either side of her head, flowers fixed into the base of each. She shuffled around on clunky kimono sandals, her sleeves too long for her arms and her skirt a little too narrow. Her cheeks blushed and her lips were rosy. She was, in essence, the perfect picture of a little princess.

Kakashi’s question, however, put Rei on the defense. “Of course it’s me!” she shouted, wiping her nose with the back of her sleeved hand. “Who else did you expect?”

“N-no one! I just—” Kakashi stammered frantically. “You look…different.”

Rei dropped her eyes to the floor, pouting. “Yeah, is that a bad thing?” she asked.

Kakashi was in hot water. He needed to make this right and fast. “N-No!” he assured her. He came closer and tilted his head to get a better look at her. “I’m just not used to seeing you look so…girly.”

Rei grimaced at him and whacked him hard on the arm. “Just because I look like a girl doesn’t mean I have to act like one, though!” she shouted.

Defeated, Kakashi slumped down and muttered an apology. “I just meant you look…pretty.”

Rei froze, blinking. “D-do you think so…?” she asked. She fought the blood rushing to her cheeks. Kakashi nodded slowly, shyly.

Before any more could be said between the two, Hana tapped her wrist and interrupted. “You two better get going! The festival will be over before you know it.” Rei’s eyes widened with shock at the thought of wasted time. She rushed to her mother, nearly tripping over her own two feet, to give her a kiss goodbye, then moved on to Grandma Teiko.

“You be back by eight” the old woman said, “Or else you’ll turn into a pumpkin and we’ll have to carry you home and bake you into a pie!”

Rei laughed and shook her head, hugging her grandmother tight before chasing after an impatient Kakashi. Hana clutched her hand to her chest as she watched the two little ones depart, overwhelmed with a maternal sentimentality. They were growing up so fast.

Konoha seemed brighter and livelier than years previous as Rei walked hand in hand through the streets with Kakashi. Food stands boasted the tastiest Takoyaki and merchants shouted their wares. All along the avenues were games of Ningyo sukui and shateki. Rei was so mesmerized by it all, she hardly paid attention to where she was walking. Luckily for her, Kakashi was fully prepared to redirect her from harm’s way. If anything, the whole thing amused him. Her childish enchantment was nothing short of adorable. He felt his little heart swell at the glimmer in her big, green eyes.

“Kakashi, I wanna play _that_!” she suddenly erupted, pointing toward the ring toss. “Do you think I can win a toy?”

“It’s worth a shot” Kakashi replied. She was already dragging him toward the booth where an unsavory merchant was promising a guaranteed win. Kakashi placed a dollar on the counter and handed the cup of rings to Rei. The man smirked as he watched her strain on tiptoes to see over the counter, haphazardly making her throws. Nearly every ring failed to even make it into the field of prizes. Rei stared longingly down at her last ring and prayed that this time, she would be lucky. Kakashi urged her on silently, his gaze intent and focused. She sucked in a deep breath, reeled her arm all the way back, and threw the ring with all the strength she could muster. It rapidly pun around the erect tail of the little wooden dog she was eyeing, then somehow managed to fling off and into the pit.

“Oh, so sad! Better luck next time, kid” the man crooned, waving Rei off as another customer stepped up to the plate. The look of utter disappointment on her face was enough to break Kakashi’s heart. He knew if he was going to redeem this night for her, he only had one choice.

“Not so fast” he said, slapping another dollar on the counter. “I want a turn.”

The man scoffed and handed the kid a cup of rings, not expecting much from a little boy. After all, how good a job could he manage? He, too, could barely see over the counter.

In a matter of seconds, Kakashi had flung all of his rings out across the prize table, each one squarely circling a little toy. The wooden dog was among them. The man’s mouth gaped as he tried to figure out how Kakashi had managed to win not one but _ten_ prizes all in one fell swoop. Before he could comprehend it, Kakashi had climbed over the counter and confidently gathered up his wares. “Make it harder next time” he said over his shoulder as he handed Rei her dog. She grinned, overjoyed, as she hugged the little trinket to her chest, then turned back to the merchant and made a stinkface at him before the pair disappeared into the crowd.

“Are you hungry?” Kakashi asked. He shifted his prizes in his arms so he could resume holding her hand, but when it proved too difficult to manage everything he had won, he reached across the aisle and grabbed a tote bag from one of the merchants shelves. The man called after him angrily but Kakashi merely waved him off over his shoulder. How much could one tote bag really cost, anyway? “I’ll pay you later!” Kakashi shouted over his shoulder for security. Whether he really planned to or not, however, was another story. That was Sakumo’s mess to clean up.

Rei nodded as she watched Kakashi dump his wares into the bag. “Let’s get karaage” he said, leading her toward one of the stalls. Rei followed dutifully behind as Kakashi skipped past the line and slammed some money onto the counter. “Karaage” he demanded bluntly.

The merchant chuckled and shook his head. “Anything else?”

Kakashi looked back at Rei, who was eyeing the menu overhead. She idled a moment before tugging Kakashi’s sleeve and ushering him closer. With hand cupped over her mouth, she whispered in his ear and he replied with a single nod. “Gyoza, too.”

From behind them, an impatient woman waiting in line shouted, “Don’t be so rude, you little brat!” Rei’s heart jolted at the insinuation, clutching Kakashi’s sleeve tightly. She hated to think of what this woman could do to them if she was angry enough. Kakashi, however, was calm and cool and completely unphased.

The man momentarily handed them their food and smiled politely. Kakashi barely said thank you as he walked off with his chicken, tugging Rei alongside him. Ever the anxious mess, however, Rei thanked the man before scurrying to catch up. She followed Kakashi all the way to a bench near the entrance of the park. Twinkling lights were strung from the tree branches and the cherry blossoms were in full bloom. Rei climbed up beside Kakashi on the bench, shimmying to get comfortable but struggling to balance her tray of dumplings all the while. The bellows of a group of drunk men echoed in the background. Rei did her best to ignore them. She poked her chopstick at one of the dumplings, opened her mouth wide, and—

The men came up quick, laughing and carrying on without a care in the world. In their state, they failed to notice the bench blocking their path. As one of them went to slap his friend amicably on the back, he miscalculated and whopped Rei’s shoulder, instead. Her dumplings went flying, landing in the dirt with a splat. Kakashi watched in horror as her face contorted and her eyes grew glossy with impending tears. _How dare they_.

In a flash, Kakashi was on his feet apprehending the men. The battle passed in a blur of kicks and punches, ending with each man bruised and broken on the ground. “Watch where you’re going next time, scum” Kakashi spat before turning around and disappearing into the crowd.

Rei drew her knees up to her chest, tears streaming down her face as she struggled to call after her friend. Her voice choked, however, and she couldn’t manage to produce any sound. Scared and alone, she curled even further into herself and prayed that Kakashi would return for her soon.

The line for the food stall had extended even further since the last time Kakashi was there. He skipped past everyone yet again and slammed another dollar on the counter.

“Back so soon?” the merchant asked.

“Gyoza” Kakashi demanded.

The same woman as before huffed and stomped her foot in aggravation. She had barely moved any further up in line than before. “Why don’t you wait like the rest of us!” she called to him.

Kakashi didn’t even turn to look at her as he replied, “It’s urgent. Not sorry.”

The merchant cocked a brow as he scooped the dumplings out onto a tray. He had a feeling he knew exactly what had happened—after all, most young kids he met had a nasty habit of dropping their food. Normally, he was not so generous but the atmosphere of the festival made his heart soft. “This one’s on the house” he replied, handing over the food. Kakashi nodded, impressed, before sliding the money back into his pocket and turning on his heel to walk away. _This kid’s really something_ , the man thought to himself. He chuckled as he called a passive-aggressive, “You’re welcome!” after the boy. Kakashi barely seemed to acknowledge it.

Rei sniffled and rubbed her bleary eyes as Kakashi came back into view. “W-what was that for?” she asked as he jumped onto the seat beside her. He placed the tray of gyoza on the bench between them.

“I’m not going to let you go hungry” he replied, smiling.

“K-Kakashi!” Rei wailed, sobbing even harder now at the thought of his kindness.

Kakashi tugged his mask down and popped a piece of karaage into his mouth. “You can stop crying now” he said. “I fixed it.”

Rei was far too overcome with emotion, however. She lunged forward and wrapped her arms tight around him, thanking him. Unfortunately, in her enthusiasm, she knocked over the _second_ tray of gyoza. All of the dumplings splattered to the ground.

“I can’t win!” Rei lamented, falling back on the bench and bursting out into another set of monstrous tears. Kakashi paused, considered, before standing back up and disappearing yet again into the crowd.

“You’re a dedicated customer, I see” the merchant at the food stand mused as Kakashi cut the line yet again.

He slapped the money on the counter and requested once more “Gyoza.”

The same woman from before watched in horror as the man plated yet another tray of dumplings and handed it to the boy. He walked off yet again without a thank you, passing all of the anxious customers who had still yet to be served. The angry woman threw her hands up in the air and shouted a frustrated, “Are you serious?!” But Kakashi could care less. This was far more important.

Rei had totally given up by the time he returned. She heard him settle into the seat beside her, tray of dumplings resting on his lap, but did not move her arm from her face. She didn’t want to know. Kakashi poked her knee to get her attention until she finally looked up, and he held the plate out to her.

“You should stop wasting your money” Rei whined, sitting upright. “I’m just gonna drop them again.”

“No you won’t” Kakashi replied. He twirled his chopsticks around in his hand. Rei watched in horror as he pinched them around one of the dumplings, a shout of protest rising in her throat. It was bad enough she had wasted two orders of her favorite food, but now Kakashi was stealing the third? She opened her mouth to scream but her voice was immediately muffled by a dumpling placed firmly in her mouth. Rei blinked, shocked, before chewing and swallowing. Kakashi lifted another dumpling and held it out to her, silently urging her to open her mouth. She did so skeptically and yet again, he popped the gyoza in her mouth. And this was the way it went until the tray was completely empty. Rei couldn’t fully comprehend why he would do such a thing, but she was not going to complain. Once finished, he flung the tray in the trash and picked up his own little carton of karaage, now growing cold from all the back and forth but he didn’t seem to mind. “See” he said, popping a piece in his mouth. “I told you I wasn’t going to let you go hungry.”

Rei’s heart swelled as she wrapped her arms tightly around him yet again, hugging him close as he ate his chicken. “Thank you, Kakashi” she whispered, resting her head on his shoulder. He nudged her and pointed up at the sky, turning her attention to the fireworks starting overhead. Rei snuggled up close to her best friend as she watched in awe, her eyes growing droopy and her heart bursting with happiness. It was truly a Konoha Matsuri to remember.


End file.
